Cendrillon
by Dix-of-Universe
Summary: Wufei, la cruelle marâtre, G une bonne fée toquée et Heeroo un prince pervers, le pauvre Duo en voit des vertes et des pas mûres srtout qu'en se sauvant il paume...allez lire c'est pas triste loin de là


**Cendrillon**

Il y a quelques siècles vivaient une riche famille. Un beau jour, la femme du châtelain vint a mourir victime d'une maladie. Derrière elle, cette femme laissait un mari effondré et un fils en bas âge.

Quelques années après le décès de sa femme le châtelain décida de se remarier afin d'assurer un avenir à son fils s'il venait à mourir.

Seulement ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que la femme qu'il prenait pour épouse considérait son fils comme un moins que rien et lui faisait exécuter toutes les tâches ménagères.

Duo tel était le nom de ce pauvre jeune homme, venait de vivre un nouvel instant de peine, son père revenant d'un voyage, avait contracté une maladie tropicale.

Durant des jours il agonisa pour finir par mourir dans une douleur atroce.

**Quelques années plus tard :**

Duo venait de se réveiller, il devait descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner de ses sœurs.

Ses sœurs ainsi que Wufei sa belle-mère semblant surexcitée comme si quelque chose d'important se préparait.

- Duo ! Apporte moi ma robe bleu, celle en soie !

- Tu sors ce soir ? Pour être aussi jolie, plus que d'habitude je veux dire.

- Oui ! Le prince Heeroo donne une réception ce soir pour son anniversaire et peut-être aussi pour se trouver une femme.

Duo n'en revenait pas, le prince Heeroo donnait une réception et il n'avait pas été prévenu. Lui aussi voulait aller à la fête ! Il devait y aller !

- Belle-mère ?

- Oui Duo ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais aller au bal s'il vous plaît…

- Demande à ta sœur ! Réléna ? Ma chérie vient ici !

Une jeune fille blonde descendit les escaliers mais manqua une marche et s'étala de tout son long.

Elle se releva le plus vite possible et accouru auprès de sa mère.

- Oui maman ?

- Toi et Hilde vous occuperez de Duo, il souhaite aller au bal donné par le prince.

- Bien maman, suis moi toi !

Si Réléna obéissait à sa mère ainsi cela signifiait qu'elle lui réservait un sale tour, en effet cela ne tarda pas.

- Ne rêve pas Duo je n'ai pas l'intention de t'emmener avec nous, une personne comme toi ne peut pas se présenter devant le prince !

Elle laissa Duo seul avec son chagrin. Une fois que ses sœurs et sa belle-mère Wufei furent parties, Duo se précipita dans le jardin et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Une lueur attira son attention, lorsqu'il se releva un vieil homme se tenait devant lui.

- Bonjour Duo je me nomme G et je suis ta bonne fée.

- Qu… Quoi ma bonne fée ? avec la tronche que vous avez ?

- Oui bon bref ! Je sais que tu veux aller au bal donc je vais te faire un don.

En un coup de baguette les haillons de Duo se transformèrent en une magnifique robe.

- Euh… Oui mais non là y a un blem' Je suis un homme pas une fille je tiens juste a le préciser on sait jamais…

- T'inquiète pas besoin de paniquer tu vas voir, il va tomber, croit moi ton prince tu vas l'avoir dès ce soir !

Duo ne put répliquer quoi que se soit car il était déjà embarquer dans un carrosse sublime direction : le château de prince.

Son arrivée ne se fit pas sans peine. Les chevaux pas très nets mirent près d'un quart d'heure a trouver le chemin du château.

Mais lorsque Duo entra dans la pièce de nombreux jeunes hommes le dévisagèrent. Se sentant mal il se précipita vers le buffet espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il n'attirerait plus les regards.

Le sort jouant contre lui (et moi aussi), une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Bonsoir, Puis-je savoir comment vous vous nommez ?

- Je … je … je me nomme Duo.

Le prince Heeroo était là devant les yeux du pauvre Duo qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

Deux jeune hommes arrivèrent près du prince.

- Heeroo voyons tu vois bien que tu lui fait peur a cette jeune demoiselle.

- Quatre si je lui faisait vraiment peur elle aurait pris ses jambes a son cou.

- Oui tien d'ailleurs ce n'est pas une bête idée !

Duo s'échappa jusque dans les jardins, il avisa un banc et s'y assit.

- Si par malheur je tenais cette Fée de malheur je lui ferais bouffer sa baguette !

Un bruit dans les buissons la fit sursauter, devant lui venait d'apparaître le prince tant admiré.

- Ah vous voila j'ai bien cru ne jamais vous retrouver.

- Ca aurait été la meilleure solution…

- De quoi parlez vous, vous êtes une jolie femme et…

- Justement je ne suis pas une fille mais un mec ! C'est pas si compliqué non !

Un silence envahit les jardins du palais.

- Quoi ! sa vous choque tant que ça ?

- Non au contraire j'en suis ravi…

_Bong… Bong… Bong…_

- Merdeveilleux ! désolé je dois y aller !

Duo rassuré se barra en courant mais dans sa course le lacet de son corset se détacha et sa robe tomba à ses pieds dévoilant un corps d'albâtre.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa pourquoi moi !

- Hmm intéressant…

Le prince Heeroo venait de le rattraper. Duo a peine rejoint s'enfui a toute jambes le plus loin possible de celui qui allait certainement le rendre gaga.

C'est donc rouge pivoine qu'il regagna sa maison en ayant pris soin d'aller faire bouffer ses escarpins à la fée toquée qui lui avait pourri sa soirée.

**Quelques jours plus tard :**

- Sa majesté le prince Heeroo, viendra dans chaque maison, dans chaque famille afin de faire essayer une robe abandonnée, cette robe permettra au prince de retrouver son aim**é**.

Dans la maisonnée de Wufei, ses deux filles Réléna et Hilde étaient surexcitées.

- Hilde il faut absolument que se soit l'une d'entre nous deux ! Sinon je me demande ce que l'ont va bien pouvoir faire de notre vie !

- Oui tu as raison ! tu imagines, une horde de serviteurs à nos ordres exécutant tout nos souhaits… Quelle vie de rêve se serait…

Les deus sœurs passèrent la journée à se préparer, à hurler des ordres et à imaginer leur vie future.

Tout à coups, trois coups (non y a pas répétition !) furent donnés à la porte, Wufei en digne mère qu'elle était alla ouvrir.

Le prince ainsi que ses deux amis, Trowa et Quatre entrèrent avec la robe.

- Mon prince, mes seigneurs…

- Madame…

- Suivez-moi, je suppose que vous voulez voir mes filles…

- Oui…

Wufei conduisit les trois jeunes hommes jusqu'au salon où les deux filles trépignaient d'impatience.

Elles essayèrent l'une après l'autre la robe seulement ladite robe était trop petite.

Pendant l'infructueux essayage, le prince crut apercevoir une natte miel voler en haut de l'escalier, curieux il décida de se retirer 5 minutes.

- Pardonnez-moi pourriez vous m'indiquer la salle d'eau s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr majesté, il fait une chaleur étouffante, allez vous rafraîchir dans la salle à l'étage…

Gagné ! Le prince monta à l'étage et se mit a la recherche du propriétaire de la natte.

Au détour d'un couloir une voix se fit entendre.

- La salle de bain est au bout du couloir, ici c'est ma chambre.

Le prince se retourna en face de lui le jeune homme de l'autre soir.

- Hmm, alors c'est ici que tu te cache…

- Je ne me cache pas, j'essaie seulement de vivre convenablement.

- Pourquoi ? ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Pfff ! Vous avez-vous ma belle-mère ? Déjà j'ai du me planquer pour venir au bal avec l'autre fée timbré qui m'avait déguisé en fille !... Et en plus je suis tombé sur vous !

- Moi je trouve que j'ai vraiment eu énormément de chance ce soir là…

Le prince se rapprocha de Duo un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu… Comment ça ?

- J'ai vu tomber du ciel un ange aux pieds et poings liés, celui que je rêvais de rencontrer…

Heeroo emprisonnat les lèvres de Duo, Il le poussa gentiment jusque dans la chambre de celui-ci et l'entendit sur le lit.

Au rez de chaussé les deux filles et leur mère attendait le prince, les deux amis de ce derniers, se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

- Dites c'est quoi ce bruit ?

Ils tendirent l'oreille afin d'entendre le bruit mentionné par Réléna.

- Certainement le vent, répondit Trowa.

- Le vent ? Depuis quand le vent gémis, des : Vas-y continu, C'est bon, encore ! Non pas sa pitié !

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.

Quelques heures plus tard, le prince descendit accompagné de Duo, a la surprise de sa belle-mère et de ses deux demi-sœurs, lorsque Duo enfila la robe elle lui allait a merveille.

- Bien ! Je crois que je viens de retrouver la personne qui va partager ma vie. Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Accepterais-tu de venir vivre au palais avec moi ?

- Et bien…

- Je prend ç a pour un oui !

Il embarqua Duo sur son épaule et rendit ses hommages a Wufei.

- Heyyyyyyyyy mais lâche-moi !

- Pas question ! Je t'ai, je te garde !

Quelques jours plus tard était fêté le mariage de Heeroo et Duo, le mariage se déroula dans l'allégresse jusqu'au moment où Duo s'attaqua à l'un des fées invitées au mariage en lui faisant bouffer sa baguette.

- Un problème Koibito avec cette fée ?

- Non plus maintenant, répondit le jeune homme un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Le plus beau des contes de fée s'achève ainsi et n'oubliez jamais, ne faites jamais appel à une bonne fée si vous voulez vous rendre a un bal on ne sait jamais se qui peut vous arriver…


End file.
